Road to recovery
by bubblygummmX
Summary: On the way to the case the 4 Interns are caught up in a tragic car accident missing the case completely Will they survive? Will they all make it out okay? Will relationships grow Stronger or fall apart. Follow their journey from this fatal day
1. Chapter 1

Day 1 of the Russell vs Sullivan trial.

2005 ...

All 4 interns decided it would be much easier to get a cab that was until Aaron Offered to drive us there. He wasn't chosen as an intern but still had a special interest for this particular case. Bright and early they all bundled into the cab: vivienne finished her coffee before stepping into the middle. Her and Elle were on pretty good terms now. Enid was her normal self, loud and outspoken, especially before 7am So a three hour drive commenced.

They chatted about the case and other things like classmates work family. They were pretty close as a team now more than ever. They worked we'll on the case.

The chatter slowly quietened down. There was a small talk about baseball from the 2 men in the front Enid was singing to the music with the window down blaring in the wind. Elle was texting her delta my sisters and vivienne had her head back eyes rested.

Suddenly out of no where 3 lorries Infront of them swerved knocking each out of the way.

Aaron Attempted to swerve moving sideways before a car smashed into the front, and another mini van smashing into the car from the left. Vehicles screeching smashing glass it felt like slow motion. The car fliped before landing on it's side with a bus almost crushing it.

\- there was sirens and alarms blaring. There was no sign of life in the car.

Quiet, peace blackness.

(Sorry short chapter I have more

to write!)


	2. Chapter 2

Second version

Emmett waited anxiously checking the clock as 4 students were late.

Confused faces of those who eyes the empty seats.

'Ok court starts in 5 minuets

'Where are you?!' He text

Elle before fixing his tie and leaving.

As time went vivienne was the first to open her eyes unsure of her surroundings. She felt a sharp pain in her lower back. Blood sprawled across her lap she was subconsciously screaming. She could not move her leg it was trapped. She lay flat on the roof of the car. Looking to her left she saw Enid face smothered in red. She sobbed

'HELP PLEASE HELP'

She shook uncontrollably was she the only one alive?! Who knew she watched each member in the car looking for signs of life.

'Vivienne' warner stuttered coughing.

'We need to get out HELP' she screamed.

'The doors stuck!' He climbed over the lifeless body of the driver and out of the car via window which was facing the sky. He still listened to the agonising painful sounds coming from vivienne. He himself hurt.

'Ill get help I'll get you out'

'Excuse me we need help please' he begged rushing over to the fire brigade. He brushed his hands through his hair so many cars so many alarms he felt dizzy.

As be began to interrogate a police officer lead in leaving a piece of paper

The judge cleared her throat and thumped the table

'Case closed'

Whispers emerged

'Is anyone travelling m18 way?'

'Whats going on' emmett asked Callahan.

'Pile up tragic event' he said less than empathetic whilst removing his glasses still studying the notes.

'Oh maybe the rest of the students got caught in traffic, I've called them all 3 times' Emmett peered at the grand clock they were an hour late.

Warner desperately called

For help

'Please were Harvard students we missed an important case there hurt I' he looked faint. He had a cut occupying his forehead.

The officer placed up his hand

'COME ON GOD DAMN IT' he frustratedly punched the air.

2 men rushed over to help

'We were passing by we can help we were in the marines'

'Thank god this way' he rushed over to the car on it's side.

Vivienne was still making odd painful noises.

Aaron had no heartbeat.

'Is he alive OH my god' vivienne went into shock. Next to her lay Enid with red streaks her face. On the other Elle woods lay unconscious leaving forwards. She must have felt the impact of the crash on her side.

'I can't move my leg' vivienne screeched.

'Were gonna get you out'one muscular man said.

They ripped off the door. The male reached in and unbuttoned the suit belt of the first victim. A blonde bombshell in a fluorescent pink dress suit which was now a murky ruby colour.

'Whats her name?' The male asked warner as the other tried to hush vivienne and calm the situation.

'Elle, it's elle' warner breathed heavily .

'Shes stuck I don't want to touch her the impact must have been hard.'

'GET US OUT PLEASE' vivienne hysterically blurted.

'If I move her she may never walk again' he says

'She may never wake up again'

'WE NEED MEDICAL HELP' the marine shouted to the already occupied fire fighters.

'Were gonna have to move fast now she's getting paler and colder' he said conceded as he felt Elle's hand and arm.

The marine came back from his parked car with a large metal plate.

'Stand aside' he wedged it Into the car door and pushed it away. Climbing in, he slowly tried to free elle. He felt her limp tangled body

'God damn it' he slams his fists influence the car as he releases her body. 'I can't get her out'

Vivienne was still howling in pain warner was pacing crying. When a fire fighter came. They took a part of the car little by little. Vivienne was the first out as her seat was moved to free her legs from the back window.

'We need to call emmett'she blubbered

'Hell understand this wasn't our fault' warner held his head in his arms.

Warner frantically called emmett

'Hello vivienne?' Emmett asked

'Its warner' he managed to say between sobs

'What what's wrong where are you?'

'We got caught up in the crash vivienne was stuck elle is still in there Aaron he's dead!'

'Warner where are you I'm coming'

'2 blocks away I think on the highway'

'Im on my way' Emmett fumbled sliding his cell into his inside pocket already sprinting.

Emmett felt numb, he couldn't lose Elle. He realised just how unfit he was he had to stop and catch his breath he couldn't. He had to be there.

There it was. Black smoke alarms. He couldn't quite take In the scene. Surely it wasn't THIS horrific. Crumpled parts scattered broken glass. He searched the scene.

He caught vivienne with a muscular man he did not recognise. Where was everyone?

'Emmett' vivienne screeched.

He looked over at her she looked so broken. He turned to see the car wow. It was literally in pieces.

'Wheres elle?' He asked

'Shes still in there ambulance is on it's way we can't get her out' the marine explained. Before he could finish emmett was climbing into the car. He saw warner in the front seat holding her hand

Talking to her gently, her back was on the broken glass. Emmett crawled to her leaning over the seat

'Elle elle!' He shouted. Stroking her hair. He shook her gently. Looking over her visible injuries.

Her eyes fluttered open she made a small high pitched wail. She looked around then up.

'Elle it's me?' He said holding her hand. Strange quiet moans escaping her.

'Elle are you hurt?' She finally looked up at him her eyes flickering.

'Am I dying?' She asked weakly. Tears flooding over her cheeks

'Wh.. No were going to get you out. Just please stay with me for 10 minuets.' Emmett stumbled over his words. Truthfully it broke his heart she thought this was the end he glanced at Warner who gritted his teeth as he held back tears.

Never in his life would he have thought he'd seen warner Huntington the third completely broken he always loved to see the day but this wasn't anything like he'd wanted. Warner clearly still loved Elle maybe not in the way I do but he did we all did, he never had a group of close friends like this. He snapped out of his trail of though

'Its hard' she stuttered between sobs.

'Elle were gonna be here your not gonna be alone' warner said softly

'I know your strong you can do this ok. For me stay for me' Emmett's eyes began to well up. He rubbed her arms to warm her. She made louder painful moans. He heard Warner's voice hiccup as he watched her. His head still bleeding.

'Just think when your safe we'll win the trial and I'll even visit California with you sounds good right no we all will' he watched following her eye Lids flickering shut

'Your mom will be waiting for you to come home to have her speciality terrible cooking' Warner laughed elle smiled and giggled her eyes still closed 'yeah'

Before taking a big intake of breath

'Take tak'

'What?' She was beginning to make no sense. Warner and Emmett both looked up at each other brows furrowed

'Take care of bruiser' she weakly lifted her arm to meet Emmett's arm

'No no elle don't talk like that you'll be ok' he squeeze her hand holding it to his cheek 'listen to me I won't let you go anywhere, someone will be here soon to get you out just 10 minuets please' he begged.

He looked over her her body physically shaking. He noticed her side was seeping red. Ok now he panicked she was dying In front of him and he felt hopeless. He tried so hard to hold back tears.

'Elle' he asked again rubbing his thumb over her hand. 'Elle please' her eyes flickered then rested Emmett watched her shaking his head.

'Oh my god please somebody' Warner shouted. Still stroking her hand in his. 'GET HER OUT' Warner roared.

Suddenly fire fighters came and everything was like a blur. She was out he was out. Paramedics surrounded

'What is her name?' One asked

'Elle woods' warner followed them.

They placed her out on the concrete floor. Checking her over. Warner

Fell to the ground head in arms. Vivienne sobbed as paramedics bandaged her head. Enid was being cleaned up. Aaron's body lie under a grey sheet. His Elle was lying deathly pale on the ground. He took in the scene. These guys have had a bad ordeal and he was unharmed why did he deserve to be lucky and not them. He did not deserve to be ok in this situation, he felt faint. He stumbled then sank to the floor. This was a mess.

The marine watched as the paramedics worked on the students. He studied Elle she was beautiful yet so tiny. How she survived the impact was beyond belief. He studied her harder. She looked a deathly purple colour. He furrowed his brows he'd seen pre-death before when

'She has no pulse' one paramedic announced. 'We need CPR she's not breathing' she shouted sternly.

Vivienne let out a high pitched wail.

The marine held Emmett firmly as he tried to run into the scene. He tried to release himself then admitted defeat and sunk into him.

Soon everyone was rushing around.

'We need to resuscitate'

With that they cleared the area. Sobs emerged.

'She can't die' vivienne blubbered holding Warner. Emmett squeezed his eyes shut.

Emmett heard each shock almost feeling it himself he turned away. This was not happening. Today wasn't suppose to go this way.

Silence.

Emmett rose to see what was happening.

'Shes breathing she has to go by air' a paramedic announced. The interns were bundled into the ambulance the sun went down fast.

There was no champagne celebration.

There was no successful trial.


	3. Chapter 3

The drive was slow. Emmett didn't speak. He could feel Vivienne's stare burn into him.

'You holding out ok?' Warner asked, he sighed nodded and retreated back to brooding over the last couple of hours.

Once arriving at hospital vivienne was in a stretcher and taken away. The hospital was filled with numerous casualties, crying whispering. Corridors were filled with families sitting on the floor. Pacing anxiously. Emmett nervously walked through the smell of bleach made him feel uneasy the smell took him back to his childhood, jabs tonsils, he shuddered as he reminisced.

'Excuse me' he rushed after a doctor.

'I have 7 casualties I'm sorry'

'Im just asking a question it'

'Im sorry you'll have to visit reception' the doctor strode off

'What a dick' emmett mumbled. He headed back to the reception.

'Miss Elle woods?'

Each receptionist was clueless. All in too much makeup, their white collers were stained a murky orange.

'Erm' the receptionist tapped away on her computer. Emmett pouted firmly tapping his finger on the desk. Awkward silence filled the area.

'We've had a woods in ward 15'

'She came by air from today's accident?' He asked.

'Oh we'll he is on the stroke ward I'

'No, she came by air she should be here' the receptionist blinked at him then proceed with the tapping. Tap tap tap

'You know what this isn't worth my time' his gentle finger tap turned Into a fist on the desk she flinched then stepped backwards.

'Ill find her myself' he stormed into the corridor. Where would she be?

'Excuse me' he asked nurses who ignored him frantically caring for clients.

'I JUST WANT TO KNOW SHES OK ANYONE' he shouted before punching the wall. He noticed the silence before turning and seeing confused faces staring up at him

'Security' one nurse called.

'No wait no there is no need for' he felt a large hand under his arm he tried to struggle from his grip.

'Guys come on, she nearly died' he was lifted then removed from the ward. Before they left the hospital main doors Emmett saw warner running behind him

'Hey wait Emmett' he called. 'What the' he heard Warner curse as he was removed from the building and placed into a police cab. Great. He didn't think through his actions, he probably didn't have a career now buy all he could think about was his team And HIS Elle.

So this was what jail felt like. Now he could really feel the empathy of his clients this was so boring, he prayed she was doing well. What if she didn't make it, what if she need somebody. He peered down at his swollen red knuckle, ouch. He definitely was not a fighter. He was so stupid. Buthead.

How long would they keep him here he only punched a wall in frustration. Although it did distress patients, was threatening behaviour oh and he raised his voice at a doctor.

He laid on the floor staring at the ceiling. Reminiscing the year so far

'Snap first day at Harvard' he smiled.

'Woah Elle what's up doc'

'Now there's a chip on my shoulder'

'Miss woods you just won your case'

'I just did the bend and snap and nothing clearly he must be gay'

' ' he opened his eyes. where was he? Oh the cell.

'You do realise there's a bed there'

The officer said half sarcastic

'Oh right, I wasn't aware' he mocked the tone before stretching and standing.

' bailed you out, you will be on a warning'

'Oh thanks' he stretched his neck, damn floor.

'EMMETT! What the hell are you playing at' Paulette placed her hands on her hips makeup free. She looked exhausted. she doubled in size in a week.

'I just got angry, wait is Elle okay? How did you know I was here?'

'Lucky for you Warner called. He called her parents they flew out early hours, she's in intensive care her surgery went we'll, I've been to see her she looks so small' Paulette waved her hand in attempt to stop the tears then produced a tissue to wipe her eyes 'sorry it's pregnancy hormones' she sobbed.

'Kyle is waiting in the car do you want a shower or?'

'Id rather go to hospital'

'Emmett she's alive I'm on standby all day, you need some sleep and a wash you look rough'

Paulette struggled then admired her work as she attempted to stand from the sofa.

Emmett walked through hair still wet and curly, he didn't say much. She retreated to the kitchen to bring his coffee and breakfast.

'Oh thank you' he smiled slightly.

Paulette gave kyle a worrying look. Before nodding

'Look Emmett you can stay here if you want to, we all care about Elle'

'Oh thankyou but I really can't be a burden on you guys especially with the baby and'

'Well if you don't want to be alone you can talk to us' she smiled patting his shoulder.

'Sure, shall we get going?' He asked retreating to the door..


	4. Chapter 4

Vivienne lay sleepily in the uncomfortable bed warner by her side.

'Im sorry' Warner said softly

'Sorry? For what?' Vivienne whispered facing the ceiling

'For being a jerk in our first year'

'Warner Huntington apologising for his personality'

he looked up and pulled his boyish side smile at her.

'I just had a huge wake up call'

Vivienne smiled slightly revealing her small dimple.

'Haven't we all, can you believe yesterday we were on our way to a big trial and today after the chaos everything is quiet, calm...Weird' she turned her head to look at him.

'Yeah, brings out the worst in people really tests strength I didn't do too well' he looked down at his hands. 'Warner you have handled this whole thing amazingly well we all have' Vivienne said sitting up slightly 'were a strong team well get through this. 'miss. Vivienne ' both turned their heads on cue as a doctor entered the room.

Stepping into the hospital Emmett instantly regret his actions yesterday. Buthead. He felt as though people were judging him. He tried to focus on his main aim. Elle.

Paulette the first to enter the room.

Kyle stepped aside allowing Emmett to go in before him.

He stared at the blonde girl covered in wires. He let out a sharp breath one he did not realise he was holding.

'Talk to her' Paulette suggested.

His eyes narrowed from Paulette to Elle's face then body. She watched him for a moment

'Honey I got your favourite pink colour' Paulette made Emmett jump slightly, that woman did not know how to speak quietly. She opened her purse before pulling out a nail file, polish and glitter.

'Yes we still have to be fabulous after a hideous crash don't we' her smile dropped slightly as she came to the realisation of what she just said. She began to file away at Elle's small frail hands. He subconsciously held her other.

'OH JEEZ' he dropped her hand as he flinched. Paulette held her stomach, 'right in the ribs' he couldn't help but chuckle.

'when Elle first felt him kick she was laughing so hard, we think we have a footballer in the making'

He studied her. Her hair still fell perfectly onto the pillow, her skin was flawless. Although he knew she'd hate the white hospital gown they dressed her in. Yup, she's gonna freak out.

Paulette finished her nails and brushes her hands together.

'Beautiful honey, now I need to get some beauty sleep' she packed away her things.

'Are you coming home or?'

'I think I'm gonna stay here with her incase she wakes' Emmett didn't take his eyes off Sleeping beauty.

'Ok we'll I'll bring you some clothes in the morning' Paulette walked over in attempt to hug him. He awkwardly positioned his body sideways avoiding the bump.

'See you tomorrow sweetie'

He was left alone with her. He felt so helpless, he just wanted to talk to her. A doctor quietly creeped into the room he was short with sparse grey hair and a slight white stumble with hint of a growing mustash with a white jacket and black large glasses. checking her over.

'Shes a very lucky girl' he said writing in her notes.

'Lucky isn't the word id use' Emmett said flatly.

The doctor cleared his throat.

'Shes strong oh forgive me I am Dr. Trevanlon' he held out his hand to shake Emmett's 'have you heard of her injuries would you like me to explain?'

Emmett simply nodded. As the doctor pulled up a swivel chair directly opposite him.

'Well she has a fractured pelvis, she may have spinal damage so we aren't sure of her feeling in her lower body as of yet'

'Wait go back, so she may or may not be paralysed?!'

'Its not likely but possible we don't know for sure. We are still unaware of her full injuries. She must be a diva, had us all running around after her, when she wakes it'll only get worse' he had a deep laugh. Emmett nodded in agreement smirking.

'Oh yes that sounds just like Elle woods'

'Beautiful girl' he stood to leave 'if you need anything information or just a question don't hesitate to ask' he picked up his clipboard

'Thanks doc'

'Its no problem at all' with that he left, Emmett smiled to himself. He was so relieved Elle had such a great doctor.

Suddenly his phone buzzed. Paulette?

'Hey Paulette she's ok she's just' he heard a grunt

'EMMETT HONEY IM IN LABOUR, the baby's coming'

'Woah calm down Paulette breath breath'

'He's early, I'm just letting you know for tomorrow' he felt every contraction through his ears man her pitch was high enough for a dog to hear.

'Good luck! Don't break kyles hand'

2 days passed.

Sleeping beauty still lay unconscious growing stronger everyday.

Peering at his watch 15:30pm

Maybe he needed a coffee he was drained, in the space of 4 days he felt every emotion possible, He sighed whilst making his coffee. This machine was so old and slow he could have made one better himself. Finally oh and it tasted bad.

He waved through the window of Vivienne's ward. Warner caught a glimpse then stood and walked to the door.

'Hey how is she?' He asked. 'Are you okay?'

warner leant on the wall brushing his hand through his hair revealing his perfect chizzle jaw.

'She's asleep, just when you think there doing so we'll there's always a downfall'

'Why?'

'The doctor couldn't save her leg. She has no feeling they came round, she's having it taken off just below the knee she's heartbroken' Warned explained.

'Oh my god that's terrible I'm so sorry if there's anything I can do'

'Shes gonna be okay we all are, listen the way I treated Elle was wrong I totally get that but I care about everyone on this team just as much' Warned confessed.

'Me too.'

As Emmett lifted his hand to open the door he hesitated then stopped. He heard voices. peering through the door he saw a Middle Aged couple

Talking over Elle.

Oh god her parents, he suddenly felt a pang of nervousness. He saw them coming and turned away walking quickly down the halls. He was not ready for this. Not yet.

Suddenly his phone buzzed.

Picture message?

He opened his message to see a picture of a newborn in a blue baby growth and a tiny screwed up face captioning.

'Here he is Ollie Jameson Bonafonte' Emmett smiled uncontrollably at his cell, he was not a baby kind of guy but he was thrilled he knew Elle would be too. He attempted to call her but her voicemail appeared

He text back

'Congrats guys I'll visit soon we'll done '

He turned back around to meet their gaze.

'Oh hi' he greeted. her mother clutching a tissue looked up at her husband.

'Hello and you are?'

'Emmett forrest sir, I tutored Elle through her first year and supervised her in the big murder trial'

'Oh Emmett' Her mother smiled sweetly, he definatly saw Elle's spark in her he also noticed the expensive jewellery they both wore, probably cost more than his whole life was worth.

'She speaks about you all the time'

'Good things I hope' he nervously laughed then mentally kicking himself. Her father didn't speak, damn he blew it her father wasn't keen.

'Oh of course' there was an awkward pause.

'How was your flight?' Emmett asked

'Oh the weather made it very uncomfortable, it's so cold out here'

'Oh we brought her favourite night gown, and Gucci slippers.' She shuffled over to her suitcase in the cloakroom. He was left with her father.

'Do you follow sports?' Her father asked.

'Baseball mainly' Emmett swallowed as he answered.

We'll that was the ice breaker they spoke for what felt like hours about sports career ambition Elle's education. Warner. Sore subject. He really saw a better side to him these past couple of days.

'Where the hell is that woman'

Suddenly alarms bleeped from Elle's room. Both turned frantically nurses rushed around. Her mother broke down in the corridor. Her father rushed to comfort her.

'Doctor what's wrong?' Emmett asked as the room fell silent.

'Her heartbeat was high, and so is her blood pressure, she is trying to wake, we have it under control but she should wake up in the next couple of days at the latest'

'Thankyou' her father said it was like a prayer 'thank you' they bundled into the room preparing for her big day.

'Trying to wake she really doesn't miss a thing does she' her mother smiled stroking her cheek.

'At a girl' her dad said proudly.

A nurse padded in the change some wires around and check.

'Do you think she can hear us?' Her mother asked

'She should if she's trying to wake up' the nurse smiled sweetly

'Oh sweetie, come on we came all the way to Boston to see you'

'I remember when she was last in hospital when she was erm 10?'

'No 8' her mom corrected.

'She broke her arm and they had to give her a pink cast and sling' they giggled.

hours passed.

'Shes doing so well at Harvard we wouldn't have thought of her as a lawyer' her mother still talking Emmett felt her thumb brush against his, he stared she stirred slightly silencing them all.

Her eyes fluttered open. A sigh of relief left Emmett. Although she just stared straight ahead of her. She blinked slowly before looking around the room.

'Hello darling' her mother said softly, her face expression changed worry lines filter on her forehead. 'Whats wrong with her?'

'Shes had an ordeal seriously' Her father launched himself out the door he shouted

'Shes awake' As if on cue The doctor stepped into the room

'Ah welcome back miss Woods' he adjusted her bed so she was slightly facing upwards.

Now can you just squeeze my hand. She weakly squeezed his hand.

'Good, now can I ask you some questions?' She squeezed once again

'Ok good. Are you in pain?'

'Are you comfortable?'

'Can you remember your name?'

What? No one mentioned memory loss? Emmett studied Elle's hand trying to work out her answers.

'Can you see?'

'Could we do a test on your lower body'

'Ok I'll have a nurse bring equipment pronto, I'll bring you some painkillers'

Silence. She watched her mum constantly. Emmett took a sip of his cold coffee when he felt a small pinching sensation on his arm. Looking down he noticed it was Elle's hand.

'Water' she croaked weakly.

'Wh?' He looked around the table and spotted his water bottle.

he passed her a straw and passed her the water she sipped.

'Weve been so worried about you' her mother fussed.

'I I can't remember' her eyes welled up with tears.

'Are you hurting?' Emmett asked, she nodded frantically.

'My legs' she panicked squeaking.

'I can't feel my legs' her breathing heavy her eyes flooding with tears.

'Sh Elle the doctor is coming back your gonna be ok' Emmett looked her straight in the eye. Her watery blue eyes glistened back at him.

'Were gonna check you over' the doctor was standing Infront of the 2 staring at eachother.

'This is a hot and cold test and a prick just to see where we are with your feeling' Elle nodded grasping Emmett's hand.

He proceed to check her. Emmett didn't realise how nerve wracking this was when he realised his hands were shaking.

'Right you have the feeling that's great, it may feel like pins and needles for a while you have spinal damage and a fractured pelvis. With physio you'll be walking soon, could I have a word with your parents' he gestured for them to leave the room.

'Im 22 years old, and they want to speak to my parents' Elle huffed slightly.

'Well At least your awake' his fingers tangled in hers 'I've been so worried'

She peered down at her hands.

'What happened?' She asked

'You guys were in a car accident, there all in the hospital,'

'Are they okay?' She asked frantically then flinching.

' when you feel better I'll talk to you about it or go down and see them'

'There okay though?' He watched her skin pale her eyes red and heavy.

'Yeah well Aaron he um'

He didn't need to say anything the look in her eyes explained all. She but her lip holding back tears.

'Hey if you need to cry let it all out' he said softly.

She patted the bed next to her. He slowly edged forward onto the bed. She rested her head on his shoulder he wrapped his arm around her she began to sob.

'Hey your okay' he stroked her arm.

'But you need to tell me when your in pain ok?'

She nodded against him. Once she calmed, she just lay there, he noticed her studying his knuckle. She looked up at him.

'Your not hurt are you?'

'No I wasn't in the car, I came before you were rescued I just did something stupid'

'You seen warner and Vivienne?'

'Yeah I have to give warner credit he basically took care of everything with concussion'

She didn't answer.

'Was it bad? I can't remember anything'

'It was pretty horrific, you actually stopped breathing'

'What?' She attempted to sit up but winched

'Careful I don't want you hurt anymore'

'So I died?'

'Technically yes, it was scary'

'So you saved me?'

'Kinda' he felt her snuggle into him.

She kissed him on the cheek.

'Thankyou' his cheeks flushed. Maybe she didn't notice. Hopefully. She wiped a tear from her face.

'Whats wrong?' He asked taking her hand.

'Its just so hard to believe, I'm kinda like the walking dead'

'What?'

'Like a zombie'

He heard her giggle slightly the corners of his lips curled into a smile.

'If you put it that way, I missed your laugh'

He looked down to see her yawn then her eyes flicker.

'Painkillers kicking in? Don't fight sleep because I'm here'

'Im trying'

'Your parents seem nice they like me' he felt her smile on his arm.

'They really missed you' she didn't respond.

'Elle?' He asked. He peered to see her sleeping. He slowly lifted himself from her grasp and watched as her head softly fell back onto the pillow.

She may be asleep now but At least he got to talk to her today that was more than enough for him.


End file.
